thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Maya and Lily Vasilikis
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Maya Vasilikis/Lily Vasilikis Gender: Female/Female Age: 18/15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Neptune/Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 2: Vulcan/Apollo Godly Parent Choice 3: Saturn/Pluto Cohort Choice 1: First/Second Cohort Choice 2: Second/Third ---- Appearance: Maya has very long brown hair and tanned skin, with pretty glimmering blue eyes being the prettiest factor of her face. She is unusually tall for her age, standing at six foot tall, and towering over her younger sister by four inches. She is rarely seen in anything out of fashion, whether it be make up or clothes. She likes to get a tan in the sun and has loads of stylish swimsuits. Lily is much more lax, wearing a casual style rather than her sister's strict sticking to the style. She is a little shorter than she would like, however she does have shortie pride! She is more fair skinned than her sister, and it burns easier so she tends to stay in the shade. They both have very slim builds. Personality: In this respect the two are absolute polar opposites. Maya is a total *****, and acts hateful towards almost everyone not in her cohort, claiming they are simply not up 'to her standard.' She also treats people who don't dress fashionably with disdain, even within her own cohort. She considers herself an ultimate leader. She loves to swim, typical of a Neptune child. Lily is more timid and kind, and acts kindly to everyone no matter what cohort they are in, claiming that they are all the same, and rarely bears a grudge. She considers herself a little too much in Maya's shadow, and has a great love of thunder. History: Lune Vasilikis met Neptune in a nightclub in Cali- although she didn't know it at first. There was this muscly man in the middle of the dance floor, and so she waltzed over to him as if in some sort of trance. ''' He lied that his name was Lovino, and he was on holiday from Italy for a short while. They danced all night, and got so drunk that neither remembered what had happened the next morning. Thus it was a shock to Lune when she found out she was expecting. Shortly after the birth, a video message of sorts flickered onto the nearby TV. The sight of the man's face triggered residual memories, and then she remembered it all. She named the single child Maya. Soon after, she met a similar man, Jupiter,seemingly more muscly than the last. They didn't get drunk this time, so Lune held onto her memories. She named this child Lily. They grew up together, but were rather distant, and happened to be apart when they were attacked at thirteen and ten years old. Maya had endured three other attacks and had been saved each time by their mother. It was Joe, respected centurion of the first cohort, who brought Maya to camp- and it was less esteemed Jay of the second cohort who brought Lily, landing them in seperate cohorts. '''Weapons: Maya: A katana and shield. Lily: A bow and arrows. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days (At least, due to school soon :P) :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 18:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed